¿Panemland?
by Desari Lavinia O'Dare
Summary: Katniss ha recibido un regalo más de Snow, una rastrevíspula muy especial. ¿Que pasará cuando Katniss se vea en el extraño mundo de Alicia, viendo al gato Haymitch y a la Reina Roja Johanna? Participa en el reto "¡Crossovea... si te atreves!". del Foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera.


¡Buenas tardes-noches!

Vengo del lado oscuro para traerles galletitas y esta historia.

Participa en el reto "crossovea... si te atreves" del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera.

Desclaimer:Los personajes aquí presentes no son de mi autoría, sólo la historia en la que se cruzan ambos mundos.

¡Enjoy it!

* * *

Tirada en el suelo, cubriendose los oídos. Katniss estaba segura de que casi perdía la razón, la última hora había estado a voluntad de los Charlajos que repetían en gritos constantemente su nombre fingiendo las voces de las personas que más amaba en este mundo.

Lo único que atinó a hacer una vez que ella y Finnick fueron liberados fue refugiarse en los brazos de Peeta; aún no sabían que prueba les pondría los vigilantes, pero por el momento, por ese pequeño instante quiso olvidarlo todo, dejar a un lado el hecho de estar en la arena, de tener que mantener vivo a Peeta, cerró con fuerza los ojos tratando de evocar algo que la hiciera sentir tranquila. Gale. La pradera una tarde de domingo cazando. Y por un momento se sintió en casa, hasta que un picotazo la hizo regresar a la realidad, sintió el aguijón clavarsele en el cuello, la sensación le era conocida... Rastrevispulas.

Quiso advertirles a los demás de ello, sin embargo sus ojos empezaron a sentirse pesados, eso no sucedió la vez anterior "-Snow-" pensó con los ojos cerrados mientras se dejaba caer por el gran agujero de la inconciencia, cayó y cayó sin detenerse, sin sentir el tiempo.

Su cuerpo estaba increíblemente pesado, se tocó la cabeza un momento ¿cuanto tiempo habrá dormido esta vez? Katniss sólo estaba segura de algo, la cosa que la picó tenía más veneno del que usualmente tienen las rastrevispulas.

Con lentitud abrió los ojos viendo sólo árboles ¿Dónde estaban Peeta, Finnick, Johanna y Beete? Se levantó torpemente y sacudió su... ¿vestido? Estaba usando el mismo que la noche de la entrevista con César después de los juegos anteriores; ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-¡Peeta ¿Dónde estás?!- no hubo respuesta, examinó su alrededor; no era la selva en la que estaba con los demás vencedores, esto era un bosque, ¿Cómo había terminado en un bosque? Entonces un ruido la distrajo a poca distancia de donde ella estaba. Wiress salió de un arbusto dando un salto

-Digoridigorido... el conejo saltó al reloj... digoridigorido... el sinsajo en el reloj-

¿Cómo? ¿Qué no estaba Wiress muerta? Ahora usaba un curioso traje blanco que se veía esponjoso y una peluca muy al estilo Effie; además del cuello tenía colgando el mismo reloj de Plutarch. ¿Acaso la habían convertido en un muto? Bueno... no es que se viera amenazante ni nada.

-¿Wiress?- la mujer la miró alterada señalando el reloj en su pecho.

-Digoridigorido, el conejo saltó al reloj-

-¿Conejo, cuál conejo?- intentó acercarse a ella

-Digoridigorido, el sinsajo en el reloj- se alejó dando curiosos brinquitos diciendo lo mismo

-¡Wiress, espera!-

A pesar de ir dando brincos iba rápido, Katniss se levantó un poco el vestido para correr mejor, agradecía enormemente no tener puestas zapatillas, pero a pesar de ello Wiress le llevaba ventaja, en realidad no veía dónde estaba, sólo escuchaba a lo lejos su voz cantando esa cancioncilla sin sentido. Por más que intentó alcanzarla no lo logró, sólo consiguió adentrarse a un área oscura del bosque.

-¿Dónde estoy ahora? ¡Peeta, Finnick!- se movió entre varios arbustos -¡Beete, Johanna!- se quitó el cabello de la cara respirando un poco rápido

-Así no vas a llegar muy lejos preciosa- ahí, desparramado en una rama del árbol a su lado estaba Haymitch luciendo un ridículo traje morado a rayas blancas, el cabello con algunos mechones del mismo tono y delineador negro medio corrido

-¿Haymitch? ¿Tu que demonios haces aquí?- el hombre arrancó una flor y bebió su néctar para después limpiarse con la manga en gesto exagerado.

-Esa es una buena pregunta niña... ¿Qué demonios haces aquí; no deberías estar protegiendo unas pepitas?- luego empezó a reír, Katniss lo vió con una ceja alzada

-Peeta, se llama Peeta; y yo te pregunté eso a ti- Haymitch arrancó otra flor

-Da lo mismo- la chica exesperada volteó en otra dirección buscando alguien sobrio que fuera de ayuda

-¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Los has visto?- regresó la vista; no había rastro de él. -¿Haymitch?- no hubo respuesta; bufó frustrada, cada vez más confundida. Decidió que quedarse ahí no sería útil; así que reanudó la marcha ignorando completamente el hecho de que, en realidad Haymitch había resvalado de la rama completamente ebrio.

Nada parecía tener sentido, ¿Cómo es que Wiress estaba viva, y Haymitch ahí? Lo pensó un momento, quizás era algún tipo de plan para salvar a Peeta, si; seguro era eso, sólo debía dejar de pensar en que... ¿Y si en realidad Snow los mandó a esa arena para terminarlos definitivamente? Pues si era así, seguro en el capitolio eran felices viendo la ropa ridícula que tenían los demás ¿Que seguía, Rue siendo un pajarillo cantor, un sinsajo?

-Tanto reflexionar a nada te llevará- volteó asustada, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no notó hacia dónde se dirigía, había llegado a un extraño lugar con plantas que jamás había visto, parecían pequeños árboles, y encima de uno estaba Beete, con la piel en un extraño tono azulado, una peluca afro en tono mas oscuro y recostado bocarriba con una pipa en mano.

-¡Beete, gracias a dios- se acercó a el ignorando las zarzas que rasgaban su vestido

-Esfuerzo inútil das, por un hombre que no reconocerás- Bien, ahora eataba segura de haber llegado a una dimensión desconocida

-Beete ¿dónde están los demás?- Katniss subió con esfuerzo a uno de esos arbustos raros

-Perdida en Panemland estás, encontrarlos difícil será- ah, simplemente genial, si antes tenía un poco de difícultad para entender a Beete, ahora le parecía simplemente imposible

-Beete no se de qué hablas, ¿Que es Panemland? Mira... Wiress, ella está viva, anda por ahí dando brinquitos- el hombre rió dando una bocanada de humo que subió en el aire en forma de un espiral.

-La falla en el sistema...- la chica negó, pero esto era maravilloso realmente. Unas risitas desviaron su atención, eran lentas, de una mujer y un hombre. Bajó y se dirigió a donde provenían, ahí frente a un riachuelo estaban Cashmere y Gloss... si el atuendo de los anteriores era ridículo, los hermanos daban pena de verdad. Ambos estaban usando unas botargas que apenas y los dejaba moverse muy torpemente, usaban un shorts rojo afelpado, una blusa blanca y roja a rayas que los apretaba como salchichas denotando más la botarga, unos ridículos sombreros con antenitas y unos abanicos, ambos reían tontamente mientras se arrojaban una rama en el aire, cabe mencionar que se les resbalaba constantemente... ¿Qué no eran profesionales?

-Emm... ¿Cashmere, Gloss?- Katniss dió pasos dudosos mientras los hermanos se volteaban a verla asustados y balbuceaban cosas sin sentido, bueno... Definitivamente esto no se podía poner peor.

-Digoridigorido- Wiress pasaba unos metros frente a ella canturreando su canción aún dando brinquitos.

-¡Wiress, espera!- centró toda su atención en no perder de vista a la mujer, la siguió por un tramo del bosque hasta llegar a un claro, y en el estaba una mesa grande frente a una cornucopia igual a la de la arena, pudo distingir a Wiress sentada tarareando mientras le embarraba mermelada a un pan tostado, en otra silla estaba Haymitch, que vertía el néctar de una flor en una taza de té. Y a la cabeza estaba Finnick, vestido con un rarísimo traje, de un lado era de aspecto sumamente elegante, saco azul eléctrico, camisa blanca, pantalón y zapatos negros... la otra parte era una camisa de manga corta de seda transparente que casualmente denotaba su cuerpo, un chaleco color aceituna, un pantalón de cuero negro perfectamente ceñido y casualmente algunas partes desgarradas... apostaba que fue a propósito ya que se notaban sus bien formadas piernas y un ridículo sombrero más grande que él, este tenía unos dibujos de tridentes y por todos lados decía Annie.

-Preciosa, ya llegaste; justo para la hora feliz- Haymitch se tambaleaba de un lado a otro tomando taza tras taza de té con néctar

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? ¿Porque todos visten como si fueran a asistir a una ridícula cena del capitolio?- Finnick se levantó de su silla y de un brinco subió a la mesa

-Madmoiselle, es un placer recibirla en mi humilde mesa, estamos a punto de celebrar- hizo una curiosa reverencia y saltó de nuevo a su lugar, pronto la mesa se llenó de tazitas que corrían de un lado a otro, igual que el azúcar, la crema y la regordeta tetera que daba pasos lentos. Por acto reflejo Katniss estiró su mano hacia su espalda en busca de flechas, y sólo se topó con que, en realidad, ni siquiera tenía un arco

-¿Cómo puedo defenderme?- y entonces frente a ella vió un pequeño cuchillo, apresurada lo tomó y lo empuñó con fuerza

-¡Por favor no me aprietes, me lastimas!- Katniss soltó asustada el objeto notando como este la miraba con reproche

-Oh Katniss, te agradecería que no lastimaras a mis pequeños amigos, son muy sencibles- Finnick se levantó con gracia y de quién sabe dónde sacó un pastel -Bueno... es hora, Wiress ¿me haces el honor?-

-Digoridigorido... feliz no cumpleaños- canturreaba feliz, Haymitch y Finnick intercambiaron una mirada

-Bueno... al menos lo intenta- el chico empezó a servir el pastel.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando... ¡Haymitch me prometiste ayudarme a proteger a Peeta! ¡Y tu se supone que eres mi aliado Finnick! En lugar de estar con estas locura deberían ayudarme a encontrarlo- Katniss se levantó golpeando la mesa con fuerza haciendo que todo en ella cayera.

-Tus modales niña... dejan mucho que desear- Finnick miró a la chica alzando los hombros

-No se para que buscas a esa persona... pero el único Peeta que conosco es el Rey-

-¿Rey?... ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? Estoy segura de que es el único cuerdo aquí-

-¿Piensas ir al castillo? Digoridigorido...Tu si que estás loca... y el conejo saltó al reloj- Wiress se levantó emprendiendo de nuevo su huída

-¿Porque sólo da brincos?- Finnick regresó a su asiento mirando a Katniss.

-Bueno... es más rápido-

-¿Y que significa eso que dice?- el chico negó con la cabeza

-Sólo ella lo sabe... ahora; te recomiendo que si quieres llegar al castillo la sigas- la chica dió un bufido frustrada y corrió de nuevo detrás de Wiress.

¿Que rayos pasaba en ese lugar? Seguro Prim estaría encantada de todas esas locuras; pero ella si que estaba harta, deseo estar en su amada pradera, tener algo que le hiciera sentir en casa. Posó sus ojos en el imponente edificio frente a ella; había alguna extraña clase de mutos custodiando, eran blancos y altos, pero con forma de una hoja de papel y tan delgadas como la misma, y lo más curioso era que todas tenían dibujados corazónes rojos con números y letras.

-¡Alto ahí!- el muto que tenía dibujado un 10 de corazónes -¿Qué buscas aquí? ¿Tienes invitación de la reina?-

-¿Reina, cual reina?- así que aquí se manejaba la monarquía...

-La reina roja claro está, ¿bajo que roca vives que no sabes de ella?- otro muto puso sus manos en el hombro de Katniss -Te llevaremos ante ella a ver si de verdad no sabes- la llevaron a empujones. Como extrañaba su arco justo ahora, lo que menos necesitaba era una mujer demente con complejo de grandeza. Vió como 2 enormes puertas se abrían de par en par, y ahí al fondo en una enorme silla estaba nada más y nada menos que Johanna guiñandole el ojo a un chico que estaba unos metros delante de ella, usaba un voluminoso vestido rojo claro, guantes de un tono más fuerte de encaje, y usaba una enorme peluca roja con varios caireles, tenía el rostro pintado de blanco y un corazoncito negro pintado en su mejilla derecha.

-¡Pero que honor, una invitada! Todos afuera- la gente aglomerada en la estancia salió haciendole reverencias; al quedar solo con Katniss se levantó de su asiento. -¡Al fin puedo quitarme esta cosa!- con torpes movimientos bajó el cierre del vestido, debajo de este había un vestido que más bien parecía pintado en su piel, escote de corazón y largo hasta medio muslo; se lavó el rostro y se colocó delineador negro y un labial rojo carmín, se quitó las ridículas zapatillas que usaba y tomó unos botines de tacón de aguja a tono del vestido. -Esto es mucho mejor; ahora dime ¿Qué buscas aquí?- Johanna se sentó con gracia

-Bueno, asumo que tu eres la más cuerda aquí- Katniss se acercó más a la chica -¿Dónde está Peeta? ¿Y que ocurré en este lugar?- Johanna se miraba las uñas con atención

-En primer lugar, hablar de esa manera del rey es castigado severamente ¿Si lo sabes, no? Y lo que ocurre en este lugar es lo que siempre ha ocurrido; ahora bien... vayamos a hacer lo que más me gusta; jugar al Quidditch- tomó una escoba y anduvo con ella al hombro. Katniss la miró con el ceño fruncido; ¿Cómo rayos pudo pensar que Johanna era razonable si nadie más lo era? Entonces algo distrajo su atención, en un rincón estaba sentado Peeta, vistiendo normal.

-¡Peeta, gracias al cielo!- Katniss lo abrazó y revisó con cuidado mientras él negaba asustado tratando de alejarla -Tranquilo, ella se fue, estás conmigo- el seguía intranquilo y sin querer moverse -Por favor Peeta, necesito que nos vayamos, te lo ruego- lo jaloneó un poco mientras unos pasos se escucharon resonar por toda la estancia.

-¡Esa intrusa está lastimando al rey!- los mutos llenaron en lugar

-¡No, no! Sólo intento ayudarlo- Johanna llegó corriendo al lugar mirando como desquiciada a Katniss

-¡Traidora, perderá la cabeza!- se acercó a donde antes estuvo sentada sacando una reluciente hacha -Y yo misma se la quitaré- alzó el hacha mientras Katniss se alejaba

-Tranquilo Peeta, no te dejaré-

-Él... es... mio- y así empezó a darle caza a Katniss que corrió mucho más rápido de lo que jamás lo hizo, salió rápido del castillo seguida de muchos mutos y se adentró al bosque intentando perderlos, pronto se encontró con Wiress dando alegres brinquitos

-¡Wiress corre, vienen unos mutos!- la mujer la ignoró y dió sus brincos hacia otro lado, Katniss siguió corriendo llegando de nuevo a donde antes estuviera Finnick tomando té, ahora estaba vacío; siguió por el riachuelo donde vió a Cashmere y Gloss, ahora sólo estaba el apacible sonido del agua, la chica se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

-¡Ahí está!- gritó una voz detrás de ella, Katniss retomó la carrera cruzando ahora por esos árboles raros donde estuvo Beete encontrandolo vacío también

-¡Haymitch, Haymitch!- y entonces él salió de atrás de un árbol

-¿Me llamaste preciosa?- se veía un poco más sobrio

-Ayudame Haymitch, Johanna me persigue- Katniss respiraba agitada

-Lo siento; pero no puedo ayudarte, ya hay planes y no pueden ser cambiados-

-Pero ella tiene a Peeta-

-Así es... y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto- los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes

-¿No me ayudarás a escapar?- arrancó una flor y luego la arrojó desapareciendo, no hubo tiempo de buscarlo ni de reclamarle, los mutos le pisaban los talones, rápidamente se encontró de nuevo en donde despertó ¿Habría una salida? De pronto resvaló con una raíz saliente golpeandose las rodillas en el proceso, se sentó un momento ahí mismo para recuperarse, el aire se sentía pesado y empezó a llevar ese extraño olor... le era familiar... Katniss miró al cielo justo cuando este empezaba a oscurecer, y entonces lo vió, materializandose grande, más grande que todo el lugar; Snow sonreía con malicia mientras la veía con esos ojos viperinos; sostenía unos maderos con muchos hilos, cada uno se conectaba a una persona en ese lugar.

Ni si quiera valía la pena moverse; no había forma de ganar en un juego de ajedrez si nunca lo había jugado.

-Katniss... Katniss... Katniss- su piel se sintió helada, las voces eran aterradoras, no estaba segura si estaban lejos o cerca.

-Katniss... Katniss... Katniss- los mutos, Johanna, Wiress, Beete y Finnick la rodearon, ella simplemente no se movió.

-Katniss...- y una mano la sostuvo del hombro, dió un grito asustada temblando.

-¡Katniss despierta! Mírame, soy yo, Peeta- lentamente abrió los ojos sintiendo la calidéz de los brazos del chico envolverla -Mirame Katniss, quédate conmigo-

-¿Peeta?- Katniss se abrazó con fuerza de él llorando silenciosamente -¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde estan los mutos?-

-Katniss no hay mutos, te picó una rastrevisupula, Beete dice que tenía una dosis letal; Finnick vió cuando te picó, si no la hubiera visto esa cosa te habría matado- Johanna le acercó un poco de agua, la tomó desconfiada mientras veía a Finnick sentado a la orilla de la playa. Peeta le sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-¿Qué cosa rara estabas soñando? Te veías muy frustrada- Katniss tomó un trago de agua y se limpió el sudor de la frente

-Créeme, no quieres saberlo Peeta... para nada-

* * *

Bueno, antes que nada quiero disculparme por el pésimo trabajo de edición, en mi defensa, estaba trabajando desde mi celular, incluso lo subí desde el mismo ;-; así que no sean crueles.

¿Merece un pequeñito review?


End file.
